


A Christmas Eve.

by hyeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/F, Fluff, jeongsa - Freeform, movie date, not really smut but mature just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongyeon/pseuds/hyeongyeon
Summary: This is a small work based on my twitter AU: https://twitter.com/hyeongyeon/status/1075181469583183872





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small work based on my twitter AU: https://twitter.com/hyeongyeon/status/1075181469583183872

Jeongyeon uncorked the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses, one for Sana and one for herself. They had finished earlier than expected, so now they had to wait until midnight to open their gifts.  


 

“Can’t we just do it a bit earlier? The wait is killing me.”  


 

“Absolutely not.” Jeongyeon said, and Sana pouted. “There’s only 10 minutes left, i’m sure you can wait that.”  


 

She sat besides Sana at the sofa, watching as the flames consume the logs of the fireplace.  


 

Sana curled up to her side, wrapping both arms around her own and pulling the blankets to cover both of them. Jeongyeon silently hoped that time would stop and they would always be stuck like this, in those ten minutes of wait.  


 

“It’s been an amazing year. I can’t believe it’s already Christmas.”  


 

Jeongyeon gently kissed Sana’s forehead.  


 

“Yeah, i’m glad everyone can see now how great of an artist you are. You deserve everything in the world.”  


 

“Still, i wish i could bring you with me around. Come out to the world and say you’re the love of my life. I’m so tired of media outlets shipping me with whoever guy walks two meters near me. I want to tell everyone it’s only you, and it will always be like that.”  


 

Jeongyeon gently cupped Sana’s face, and lifted her so that they were looking into each other’s eyes.  


 

“I know you’re not allowed to. I won’t lie, it kind of bothers me a little reading up all those rumours. But at the end of the day, you come home to me. I don’t care about what the world thinks, i just want to wake up every day of my life in your arms.”  


 

Jeongyeon looked at the other girl’s eyes, and then at her lips, which were slightly parted.  
Before she could, Sana closed the distance between them. Her lips met Jeongyeon’s, and she ran her fingers through her short hair, pulling her closer, until she was almost on top of her, biting her lower lip while Jeongyeon’s hand ran through her back.  


 

“I thought you wanted to open the Christmas presents.” Jeongyeon managed to mutter between breaths.  


 

“I’m unwrapping mine now.”

 

Jeongyeon woke up, and groaned against her pillow. She had arrived from the Christmas party a bit tipsy, and it hadn’t helped that there was a full bottle of champagne on her kitchen. She had fallen asleep on her bed, still with her dress and her makeup. She looked around, for anything that would stop her head from hurting, but instead found what she had been hugging yesterday before she fell asleep. It was the gift Sana had given her two years ago. Mina had taught her how to knit, so she had made an ugly Christmas sweater for her. It had been Jeongyeon’s most valued possession for the last two years, and as much as it hurt to admit it, it still was. She was sure it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she could swear it still smelled like her. She got up and carefully folded the sweater, putting it back into her drawer. She wiped her eyes and silently cursed, getting up to make herself something that would stop the hungover.


	2. An uneventful movie date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon and Jihyo both have plans of their own. Well, what happens when those plans collide?

They were both at Nayeon’s bed, which Jihyo had to admit, was spacious and comfortable, though in the end it didn’t matter much, because they were as close as humanly possible. She honestly couldn’t remember when was the last time any of them looked at the movie playing in Nayeon’s laptop, but Jihyo was sure it had already ending, and the song that they were hearing were actually the credits. 

Not that she would care, really. Things had escalated pretty quickly. 

At first, it was just a new glances, Nayeon riding up her shirt, Jihyo brushing her leg… It soon became a competition, and there was no one in this earth more competitive than Park Jihyo. In any other occasion, she probably would’ve felt the way her heart was beating fast, how her blood rushed to her cheeks, and how she was almost burning. 

Nayeon got closer. Now she was laying on her side, on Jihyo’s right side, with her leg practically on top of the other girl..  
“Are you enjoying the movie?”  
“The movie ended probably fifteen minutes ago, Nayeon.”  
“Then what are you so fixated with, huh?” 

In any other occasion, Nayeon would’ve probably guessed this wasn’t a game anymore. She wasn’t even pretending anymore, the movie and her “revenge” to get back at Jihyo just a little fragile pretense now for them to be together in her bed. 

She could see the slight blush on Jihyo’s cheeks, but she didn’t know Jihyo could see her whole face practically red. 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Nayeon didn’t know how, but now she was under Jihyo, who had trapped her under her legs. 

“You think you can win me, huh? Think i wouldn’t find out about your little ploy against me? Well yes, you could say i tweeted those things. What are you going to do about it?”

Nayeon grinned just as she felt her heart was about to beat out of her chest. 

“I believe i was already winning yesterday when you begged your friend to call you. This was just courtesy.”

Jihyo grinned too, and their mouths clashed. Jihyo tasted like a mix of expensive strawberry lipstick and popcorn. They kissed without any pretense now, Nayeon biting the other girl’s lips. She tried to take the initiative, but Jihyo held her firmly pinned under her. 

“Well, if this is courtesy then allow me the honors…”

She saw the mischievous smile on Jihyo’s face and quickly guessed her intentions, but before any of them could move the door to their room opened, and Dahyun entered, with an icecream in hand.

“Hey, Nayeon, we arrived kind of early. You see, Tzuyu wanted to c-”

The three of them froze in place. A shoe flew at Dahyun’s direction. There was yelling, and a loud bang as the door closed.

They looked at each other, their clothes a mess, and Jihyo’s lipstick all over Nayeon’s mouth.

“Well, fuck.”


End file.
